Wrong Boy
by houseofme
Summary: "Yeah but, he may be the right type of wrong boy, always messing with my mind." Skye said sitting on her bed. "I don't why but I lost my breath when he looks at me, I can't stop giggling and smiling and then I run and he probably thinks I'm a freak."


**A/N: **uh, so this happened. It's a song fic/academy au. it's based on a brazilian song named 'Garoto Errado' (Wrong Boy in english.) and I just tought of this and finally wrote my skyeward academy au. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Can someone explain to me<br>What I do  
>To not feel this way,<br>I've started to realize,  
>The effect you have on me.<p>

My heart starts to shoot,  
>Am I freaking out?<br>You want to provoke me  
>You look at me and I start laughing<br>When the best I do is run!

Skye saw him on the bench, reading a book, as always. She didn't knew why but he always did that to her, get her nervous, all giggly, she was never giggly and make her just want to run away or to kiss him. She didn't knew why but he had that effect on her. Maybe today she would finally do something, finally talk to him like a normal human being instead of just in classes and with their friends. _Oh, no, here's the smile. _She tought when he looked at her and smile, and suddenly all she could do was laugh and run.

So tell me what I do  
>To try to forget you,<br>I do not know what I like  
>So, so in you<p>

His smile or his little way  
>Of trying to annoy me<br>If it has a way  
>I try to avoid<p>

I swear, I do everything  
>to don't fall in love<p>

"Ugh he's so annoying Jemma!" Skye shouted getting inside her dorm with her best friend aka also roommate, Jemma. "He does it on purpose!"

"No, you know he doesn't." Jemma said trying to sound completely oblivious to her best friends crush.

"Yes he does." Skye said waving her hands in the air. "really with that silly smile and that way of always making me nervous."

"He didn't even talked to you today, Skye." Jemma said getting her lab coat. "You saw him for exactly thirty seconds."

"Yeah but-"

"Aren't you always saying he's the wrong type of boy to you?" Jemma said "since as you say 'he's like a robot'."

"Yeah but, he may be the right type of wrong boy, always messing with my mind." Skye said sitting on her bed. "I don't why but I lost my breath when he looks at me, I can't stop giggling and smiling and then I run and he probably thinks I'm a freak."

"He doesn't. Fitz would have told me if he did." Jemma said.

"Of course he would. Why did you had to date the surrogate brother of my crush?"

"Just because I may like the surrogate brother of your crush."

"Yeah, but maybe you could tell Fitz to ask Grant Ward if he really likes me or if it's just a stupid flirt."

"I won't ask him that. Maybe you should ask yourself."

"Ask Fitz?"

"No, Ward."

Are they even real  
>Signs that I realized,<br>Maybe I'm deluding myself  
>And you're not even there<p>

Even so I still imagine  
>You and me seems to combine<br>I am the lyrics and you the melody  
>I would sing with you every day!<p>

Skye sighed to herself as Jemma left their dorm. Did he liked her? _I mean he smiles to me every time and he doesn't smile a lot. _She tought to herself. He would always have a way to sit next to her in the few classes they shared and would always smile and be polite. But he was polite to everyone. She couldn't get him out of her head.

I've noticed that I have to be careful  
>Because you're the right kind of wrong boy<br>Just you show for me to lose speech  
>And the confusion happens.<p>

He was at her door. Grant Douglas Ward was at Skye May-Coulson's door.

"Uh, hi Skye." He said with that sweet smile that drove Skye crazy.

"Oh, hi Ward. Uh, what brings you here?" _There you have it, _Skye tought, _acting weird again._

"Just wanted to give this back to you, you left at the park bench." He said handing her iPod.

"Oh, I didn't even knew I left there." She said. "Thank you."

So tell me what I do  
>To try to forget you,<br>Tell me why I like  
>you so, so much.<p>

It was your smile or your little way  
>Of trying to annoy me<br>If it has a way  
>I try to avoid<p>

I swear, I do everything  
>I swear, I do everything<br>I swear, I do everything  
>to don't fall in love.<p>

"So, I was thinking would you like to uh, go out with me?" He said "on a date, like a real date, just you and me, not with Fitz or Simmons, just ou and me?" he said mumbling.

"I would love to." Skye said giggling a bit. "Tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I'll pick you at six."

"Sure you will." She said smiling. "Bye." she said as she closed the door, failing to see Ward smiling to himself of finally getting the courage to ask her out.

"Jemma." She said when she called her best friend a few moments later. "He asked me out!"

"Finally!" Jemma said. "Leo, Ward finaly asked Skye out!" She said turning to face her boyfriend, still in the phone with Skye.

"I know Jems, he is telling me that, right now." Fitz said to his girlfriend. "And by the way, finally Ward. it took you long enough." he said laughing.


End file.
